I'm Falling In Too Deep
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, and my determination actually drove me into your arms. Strong but unsure. I'm falling, too deep. Falling for you was my mistake. And it's hurting me. One-shot? And slight One-sided RyukMisa. Varies which side.


**A/N**

**As you can see this is my first Death Note Fanfiction, I did not just learn of the series. I've heard about since it came out, maybe a month or two ago I began obsessing over it. I've watched all episodes in a week; I stayed up so some may not be as clear as it should be. I have only read the 13th Manga and the first, so there is a gap. Also this will feature a pairing I don't think I've seen much of. RyukXMisa. Disturbed yet? Anyway ^^' this pairing is more like One-sided and it varies which side.**

**If you notice Ryuk can be OOC, I know. It's for reasons. This is not all of it, but it will be short. Not even 10 chapters if I don't postpone my other stories for this. Anyway please review. I will not write a second chapter if no one reviews because I hate to so many hours on something and get no reviews. No one waits for it so what's the point? I have others waiting for my Fanfiction though….Even if you don't have an account your review will get a second chapter. It's not like its torture to take one minute to say Continue.**

**Here's a little poem I thought of for it.**

**Poem: I'm falling, falling, too deep. Falling for you was my mistake. And it's hurting me.**

**It's like blinding folding yourself and allowing a stranger to throw knives at you. You never know when or where you'll get stabbed, or if you will. It's never up to you but one way or another you will get hurt.**

**I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, and my determination actually drove me into your arms. Strong but unsure.**

**Leave me alone, let me give up everything and take me to the end and leave me there. Just leave me. Don't change your mind no matter how many tears I shed for you, leave me at the end.**

**Falling, falling into my mistakes. No comfort just lies, and questions.**

**I've fallen too deep.**

* * *

><p>The tears Misa had shed were plentiful, but no matter how many trickled down her face she could never express the sorrow. He was going to live. He could've. And he would've, but no. Ryuk killed him. Misa wanted to take back every apple and rap her hands around his neck and try to strangle him. The fact that he wouldn't feel a second of it didn't matter to her. She wanted him dead with every ounce of her being. The only way to do it was to make him fall in love with her, which she would never do. Not after the two words he wrote within his book. <em>Light Yagami<em> the two words written on that paper that made Misa hate a certain Shinigami.

That wasn't the half of it; Ryuk had dropped his Death Note more than 100 times in the months since he murdered the previous owner. Misa with her memory lost had picked it up. That's when it all came back. Ryuk was stuck with her. She refused to give up any memory of Light, good or bad. She kept it and the person she hated most was at her side 24/7.

That wasn't even all of it; Ryuk entertained himself by tearing at Misa's emotion. He wasn't normally a cruel guy, but after a month or two without apples with constant with drawl symptoms he could be one irritated Shinigami. He didn't kill her because she amused him. The look on her face as he brought up her beloved was enough for him to keep her on this Earth.

Misa was about to beg him to kill her, but she knew that would get her nowhere. It would kill her and it is said to have nothingness afterwards so she would be gone and so would her precious memories of Light. So she lived alone carrying out everyday life except with Ryuk breathing down her neck at every moment he could.

Today started out normal, and ended abnormal. The alarm clock awakes her and she got up and dressed. Misa had almost been fully used to her eyes being puffy and swollen from crying herself to sleep. She easily covered it with markup though. Every day of her awake life she wore a piece in her ear, like the ones spy's where in movies. However this one was notable and had an extender that went down the side of her face and bent to have a microphone near her mouth. It gave her an excuse to talk freely to Ryuk.

Misa knew that if she gave him apples he may return back to normal, but as long as he acts this way she wanted him to be tortured. It gave her some happiness to see his body twist in ways that would kill humans. Afterwards she tried something new. She knew it wouldn't work but she tried anyways. She sat at her desk and filled page after page with his name in the deadliest book to find its way to Earth. The Death Note.

Ryuk gave his signature laugh that sounded much like someone dying," That won't work. You should know that by now."

"It will. God of Death or not it will if I write it enough!" She tried to have confidence in it but her confidence failed her after she got half way through the book.

"Ryuk. Let me make a deal with you."

"The Shinigami eye deal?"

"No. I won't give away any years but if you give me some information I'll take you to where the grow apples. "

Ryuk's mouth watered at the image, "What information?"

"Nothingness….is it really nothingness?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you that. "

Misa shrugged and took an apple out of her bag and took a bite out of it and held it by the very bottom.

Ryuk's body twisted more, he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the back of the seat and since it was a swivel chair made her face him. She looked unmissed and took another bite. Ryuk was about ready to snap so he did something that he normally wouldn't do. He leaned in and took a bite from the apple. He just barely missed her fingers that were expertly painted black. His face blushed slightly but he didn't seem to care too much.

"There are more of these." She held the apple out closer to his face letting him take another bite to about the middle and she pulled it back to her face taking the last bite on the other side, making nothing but the core remain on the apple. Carelessly she tossed it back into a waste basket.

She wiped her mouth being sure not to smudge her black lipstick," A lot. Over a thousand of all flavors. And many more yet to grow. I can take you there. If you tell me some information."

Ryuk smiled just a little bit and let his body untwist ever so slightly," To answer your question, Yes and No. Happy?"

Misa leaned in more determined," Expand on that!"

"Hyuk Hyuk," He laughed bending his lips even higher into another normal grin of his, "I know where you are going with this. Light is not in nothingness. Yet."

She leaned in more balling up her hands in her lap," Where is he?"

"The Shinigami world of coarse. Nothingness is a barren land I call home, but that's not the half of it. Light suffers every way he killed a person, this continues until he dies as many ties as he's killed plus many more then he vanishes and that's the end. Gone. Not a trace of him but fading memories."

"Danmit, Ryuk! You're making him suffer! Bring him back!" Her tears spilled yet again.

"Too bad. I can't make it happen even if I wanted to. It's up to the King of Shinigami. Not me."

"Then become King! Rise above!" She screamed desperately.

He only laughed more," I'm only Rank 8. And other Shinigami are everywhere, these are just the ones that are in the middle of the Shinigami Realm. There are other uncharted places and Shinigami only the king knows of."

"That's not helpful…Can-"

"I can't take the living there unless they want to die. Then they suffer just like Light is, and you haven't killed enough to live more than an hour. Half hour at the least. You won't even find him in that time." Ryuk laughed again.

"Then tell me another thing. Where do Shinigami come from? The king?"

Ryuk was silent, his laughing stopped right in its tracks.

"Do you know?"

"Yes."

She dropped her voice low in a seductive voice," Hundreds of thousands of millions of apples."

"They are humans! Humans who changed….in so many ways…" He blurted and then slowed down.

"Really? How so?"

"…I shouldn't say anymore." Ryuk was serious; his voice seemed to say 'That many apples won't do it.'

"Ryuk? Please. Apples for as long as I'm alive?"

He considered it for a second and shook his head," …I can't tell you."

"…Fine," She clenched her teeth but tried to keep calm," I'll get to Light one way or another. Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever you say, but can I have a reward now?"

"I guess…I haven't made you apples in a long time. What would you like?"

The Shinigami smiled and started speaking like he had rehearsed the sentence at least a 100 times," Those little Bunny apple slices you made, a drink of Apple Juice, and apple pie."

Misa grinned a little," On it." She ran out the door with her skirt bouncing up and down giving him brief glimpses of black panties," Why not apples?" He grumbled flying behind her.

Misa turned around and made a pouty face," I'm getting you apples. They are apples. Be happy."

"I was talking about your panties." Ryuk did not have trouble moving his lips to say the words yet his face flushed slightly. As he had said he could be shy.

He continued," Because-" Misa knew what he was going to say but said it with him in unison," Apples are so much more of a turn on."

"Hyuk, Hyuk, You know me too well."

Misa shook her head," Now let me get the apples."

* * *

><p>Days and months had passed of Misa wanting nothing more to find her way back to Lights arms. But that was too much to ask for. And as the days flew by she warmed up to Ryuk, his company was no longer a burden and after several apples he turned back into his normal self. She had to remind herself that this was all a game to Ryuk, and this game had to get serious if she would even get a step closer to Light.<p>

To do that, she had to make Ryuk more than just a watcher and the occasional seller of simple information. To do that his life needed to be on the line. This was easier said than done. To Misa none of this mattered to her, she told herself," For Light." But those words faded in her mind. Ryuk was still stubborn and hardly showed any positive emotions towards her unless she handed him a platter of apples or amused him.

Either way it was difficult.

She feared a lot of things, like what if Light disappeared into nothingness before she got there? That scared her to too many levels. It kept her angry at the world. It also kept her away from taking a step back to sit down and consider her plan. One day she couldn't take the anxiety that came with not knowing things. She sat down on her bed and made sure Ryuk's eyes were locked on hers.

"You can see Light anytime you please. Right?"

"Yes. But it's hard to get more than four words out of his mouth before he starts suffering another heart attack. And the occasional other death."

Misa fought her tears this time," How close is he to…nothingness?"

"He's got a long way to go. But remember Heart attacks only last a few minutes."

She let one tear slip away from her grasp," Are Deaths their same length of the original death?"

Ryuk nodded seeing where she was going with this.

A sigh escaped her lips," I hate to do this but…" She reached into her bag and took out her Death Note. The one halfway filled with Ryuk's name.

She had another question to ask about why it didn't work, so now was as good as ever," Ryuk. Tell me, if you are immortal and if you get stabbed there is no blood and you can painlessly pull out the weapon, why does the Death Note have no effect on you at all?"

"I should be able to tell you some of this…Shinigami were all human, but we have no memory. We had names, ones that we all forgot and only the King knows. He can kill us with them, but he has to use his Death Note. One that can kill almost anything."

She nodded slowly then began writing a couple names that she knew people could deal without. Ones that were hardly know, and gave them the slowest death possible. And one that allowed her to think.

'Azumi Yazuki dies of an infection that happened from a stab wound. She remains fully lucid and functional aside from the stab to her left shoulder that spread through her body in a period of five months.' It sounded painful but it was better than suffering a Heart attack every moment. Plus she did left because she was right handed.

"Ryukie?" It was a pet name given to him by Light; Misa denied acknowledging the possibilities for why he gave him such a pet nickname to another male.

"Huh?"

"When I return here with Light, can we return to living like normal people with all our memories?"

"I've never seen anyone return. You just may have to wait and see." His tone was amused in every way.

* * *

><p>A few days passed of Misa finding the most unwanted people and giving them slow deaths. Then she once again gave Ryuk an apple. Mainly to get his positive attention. The Shinigami took several bites out of his apple before gulping down the chewed contents after he had polished off his apple with no scraps remaining Misa calmly walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and took a seat next to him.<p>

"Ryukie. It's time. Tonight kill me in my sleep peacefully. I want to get my Light. Please. And for your amusement you can follow me. Ok?" Her voice was filled to the brim with sincerity. When Ryuk frowned she wondered what he was thinking.

"Already? That wasn't very long at all." The way his voice slightly cracked at the end she knew he was hiding some sorrow for her.

"Please Ryukie…"

Ryuk turned sideways on the bed to face her a little more," If you say so." His eyes fell on her tears dripping down her face and he lifted his finger and wiped them away before gently pushing her down on the bed and waiting for her to fall asleep.

Misa was filled with questions and she was afraid. But she fell asleep anyway clinging to her Death Note.

Ryuk took just minutes watching her breath in and out. They were soon to be her last breaths. He gently opened his Death note and took a pen and took his time to write her name: Misa Amane. The words he wrote trying not to feel any emotion at all. The way his pen left the paper made him quite sad. He knew she would be in his world, but something he left out had been his world was divided so that no Death Note owners couldn't find each other without the help a Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Misa opened her eyes to find a desolate place, filled with bones and a few Shinigami she had never seen her heart was pounding although it was supposed to be stopped. She tried calling for her beloved," Light! I've come to help you!" She screamed with passion running around the place to check for him. She turned a corner and ran straight into Ryuk.<p>

"Ryukie? Have you seen Light?"

This made him frown again," Yes-"

"Take me to him!"

"…"

He picked her up much like a groom carrying his bride away. He spread his black feathered wings and flew. Ryuk had to let her see him once. Just once. Although he wasn't sure what the King would say. Hours passed as Misa drifted into sleep in his arms. She hadn't even started having her first Death yet, practically because she wrote Ryuk's name so many times. Meaning she would feel nothing for the amount of times she wrote his name.

That's when he spotted a brown head. It was Light's and he was falling to his knees having another Heart attack. Ryuk landed and sat her down five feet away from Light. Her eyes opened to she Light's still form on the ground.

"Light? Is that really you?" She got up and ran over to him and kneeled down by him.

Ryuk felt slight jealousy. One that bubbled in his stomach like he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm so cruel for ending that way xD But as I 'Said' one reviewer can make me continue this. And crazy Death Note fans like me, may have noticed this idea is kind of from the alternate ending from Death Note. If you do not know it…I shun you greatly. Just kidding, anyway please point out any errors and this is shorter then I planned…it is a prologue ^^; Um...Fun fact: I listened to nothing but Death Note music when writing this. I think I overused their names…did I? Any other errors PLEASE point them out. Also if I have anyone who thinks they would like to beta Read the story then after basically interviewing you I may decide…<strong>

**Also this may not be my best because I wrote this in two days…^^;.**


End file.
